


Mage- Chapter 65: The Long Road To Lemia

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [64]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 65, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 65: The Long Road To Lemia

Part 1- Sea Legs

A loud horn sounded out echoing out through the metal halls of the large vessel. Liz’s eyes slowly began to groggily open up as she felt the rocking of the boat and heard the sound of the sea all around her. Her vision was blurry and dark bags hung under her eyes from a long string of nearly sleepless nights. She sat up on her hard, lumpy military issued bed and rubbed her weary eyes before noticing the light streaming into the dimly lit room through the small window.

“Huh… it’s morning already? I only just got to sleep,” Liz moaned in a croaky voice.

“Still getting your sea legs huh?” Came a voice from the corner of the room.

Liz turned to look to the source of the voice, seeing Tom standing there pulling his uniform on over his head.

“Ha, don’t think I could ever get used to this. How can you sleep with all this rocking? I can barely stop myself from throwing up all over the decks.”

“At least we’re almost there when we get to the mainland you'll just have to deal with these crappy beds they give us.”

Liz glanced down to the ground as a knot began to form in her stomach. By the time evening rolled in she would be standing on her ancestral home for the first time, a place she had hoped never to have to see. She knew better then anyone else what would happen to the Mages who landed on Lemia if they were found out and couldn’t bear to think about it. Liz looked up as Tom approached her, holding out her uniform towards her with a kind smile on his face.

“Come on… time to get ready. We’ve still got work to do before we make shore.”

Liz returned Tom’s smile before taking the uniform from him.

Alex grabbed at the tie that squeezed his neck and with his other tapped uncomfortably on his leg. He had been forced to wear the same uniform as the other bodyguards and was far from comfortable in such formal clothes. The head of the guards who sat next to him let out a low pitched growl as he watched Alex fidgeting out of the corner of his eye.

“Honestly… can't you just sit still and stay professional,” the man growled.

“It’s not my fault your uniform is stupid. Maybe if you loosened off your tie you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time,” Alex replied.

The president placed his glace of wine down on the table in front of the group before looking across to the pair.

“Now now you two behave, you’re meant to be a team.”

“I’m sorry sir but he’s impossible to work with. He’s so sloppy and unprofessional.”

“Geez tell me how you really feel,” Alex muttered under his breath.

The president lent back on his cushioned leather seat and let out a long sigh.

“Adam… how many times do I have to tell you please don’t call me sir. Now I know you’re not happy about having to work with Alex here but if you are to be an effective guard you have to at least try to get on and work as a unit… ok?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group as Adam thought on Chris's words. The president turned to look at Alex.

“So Alex, this is your first time on a plane, isn’t it? So what do you think?” Asked the president.

Alex looked around at the luxury aircraft filled with all the finest things. There was artwork on the walls, deluxe rugs, and even a bar fully stocked with the most expensive drinks one could find. Other bodyguards stood motionless by each of the exits as others patrolled up and down the aisle.

“It’s… something I guess. Not my thing if I’m being honest,” Alex replied.

“Ha… well, I’m sure that for magic users like you the ability to fly is mundane, something that can be obtained with a simple bit of training, but for the rest of us normal folk this could very well be the future of travel.”

“Don’t get me wrong it’s impressive. I’ve seen some helicopters around before and even then was pretty amazed by how someone could make a hunk of metal like that fly, but this is something else. This thing is massive, it feels like I’m on a luxury train. I can't even begin to wrap my head around how they can make something like this fly so high without using any magic at all, it makes me a little tense. I'll stick to walking if you don’t mind,” Alex explained jokingly.

“Well if you think this is big you’ve seen nothing yet. From what I hear there working on a plane five times bigger than this with the ability to carry hundreds of people at a time. When it’s done the everyday joes and janes on the street will be able to travel from capital city to Seaside in just a few hours. Of course, it’s nowhere near finished yet but once this peace treaty is done we’ll have access to Lemian tech to help us. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you some of the things the genius Lemian scientists have made. Portable devices that can send and receive messages instantly and metal creatures that can work and are used to increase productivity in factories. That’s just one of the reasons I’m so eager to get this treaty signed, just imagine what our nation could do with that sort of thing,” The president said, no small amount of excitement lacing his voice.

Alex thought back to the man who he had fought in Steal Lake City and his metal body and strange weapon. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the man they had fought had more to do with the current state of affairs then they had thought. He knew something fishy was going on behind the scenes but could quite figure out what.

Part 3- Life On Deck

Liz collapsed backward onto the cold metal ground of the ship's deck and letting her broom drop next to her. She let out a long exhausted groan as she stared up at the blue, cloudless sky. Tom continued to sweep the decks ignoring Liz’s break down.

“Come on get back to work. You don’t want any of your superiors catching you slacking off, or you’ll get us both into trouble,” Tom said. 

“The works done… it was done this morning when we did it and last night before that. It’s done finished complete, so why are we still doing it,” Liz continued to groan.

“Ha, yeah well that’s military life for you. They’ll make sure you’re busy even if the work is pointless, guess it teaches discipline.”

Liz looked up at her companion with a scowl firmly etched onto her face.

“You’re forgetting I’m not really a soldier, why should I care if the deck is clean or not?”

“For the time being you are so you might as well act like it, so like I said get back to work before someone sees and reprimands us.”

Liz pulled herself back up off the ground, reaching out to grab her broom as she did.

“Fine… but I’m not happy about it.”

Liz joined Tom once again in sweeping the decks. The speakers around the sheep all began to crackle and let out the hum of static.

“Attention all crew, we are approaching our destination. We are now entering preparation for landing so please move to your stations immediately.” Came a voice from the speakers.

The static cut out leaving the pair with just the sounds of the sea. Tom turned his head to look overboard only to be met by a wall of mountains coated in greenery off in the distance.

“Huh wow, looks like we’re earlier than expected.”

Liz turned to look at the stunning mountain range. She had heard stories from her parents in the past about the vast mountains surrounding there homeland but it was much more impressive than in the stories. Liz and Tome walked over to the edge of the ship to get as close as possible.

“Those mountains run around basically the whole continent making any attempt at invading a task and a half. If we were here to assault them id be crapping myself right now, guess I’m glad we’re here for peace.”

“Yeah,” Liz said only half-listening.

Her mind continued to think about everything that was happening. She had never thought she would see those mountains and had never wanted to. The reality of what was happening was fully starting to sink in. Her arms began to tremble slightly as she looked out over the ocean. Tom noticed Liz fear setting in as Liz stared out at the mountains.

“Hey… come on,” Tom said firmly, snapping Liz out of her state. “Let's get a move on, we don’t want to miss all the fun.”

Liz smiled kindly at Tom before the pair turned around and walked off down the ship to prepare for landing.


End file.
